Tear Stained Pages
by Venursia
Summary: Tears fall from ------'s eyes as she releases her feelings in her diary... Can you guess who it is?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people can figure out that I do not own this anime show. Although, I do wish I did. Well, not really. Well, ak! What am I doing? I am babbling again. -sigh- Well anyway, enjoy! **_Tear Stained Pages_**

__

You never seem to understand me,

An A in mental confrontation.

Throwing the key to my heart away,

You always seem to disregard me.

A ball and chain on one foot,

With a metal cage around my body,

You always seem to keep me hidden.

Oh why oh why can't you listen?

Does my heart not want to speak?

Am I doomed to walk your path?

And never break off from that?

Can you not see my eyes?

The windows to my soul?

I see that I am doomed,

Forever to stay in a bubble,

Watching and waiting,

Wishing and hoping,

For the day to be free,

And to spread thy wings and fly away.

Tears stained the pale blue pages of a diary of a young girl. Another fight, another reason to cry. Was she doomed to repeat this sadness over and over again? She closed her diary and tucked it back into its place. She sighed unhappily as she gazed out of her window and looked at the stars dancing in the velvet night sky. More tears began to weave their way down the girl's smooth skin and left little trails upon her cheeks.

"Why me?" she asked herself. I want someone who will love me for who I am…someone who accepts me for me…someone who understands me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intrigued? If I get enough reviews, I'll post the second part. It's based on someone I know, but has a Digi twist to it, of course. Well can you guess which female on Digimon this is? 

I know this is short, but part 2 will be a little longer.

Reviews are always acceptable and well liked! He he!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Must I state this again? –sigh- I am sure you people can figure out that I do not own this anime show. Although, I do wish I did. Well, not really. Well, ak! What am I doing? I am babbling again. -sigh- Well anyway, enjoy!
    **_Tear Stained Pages 2_**

Tears threatened to leave her eyes as she sauntered out of her white car. Her backpack was strewn on one shoulder, and her purse on the other. She unlocked her front door. Before, she had lived in an apartment building along with some of the other Digidestined as neighbors, but now she lived in a rather large house. A garden surrounded it, complimenting its picture perfect look. Her friends had even said it was picture perfect and she was lucky. Yeah, lucky, she thought bitterly. 
Ha, she thought bitterly. Sure it may look perfect on the outside, but on the inside,…it was a totally different atmosphere. She knew what her mother would say as soon as she came home. It was always the same argument. The seventeen-year old let her backpack and purse fall to her floor in her room. 
She went over to her drawer, which was always kept locked. Out came the diary of tear stained pages. She sat down and grabbed her favorite aqua pen, given to her by one of her best friends. The lights of a car passing by caught her attention as she glanced out of the window, before sitting down in front of her desk.
    A car, yes, that's what my life is…a careening car…heading towards a cliff of expectations, pressure...stress...depression...darkness...arguments...and so much more... Quickly, she opened her diary as thoughts came rushing to her head.
__

I am careening towards a cliff

There seems to be no hope.

I cannot touch my brakes

For there seems to be a force.

It's controlling me again,

Preventing me from stopping.

It seems to me, Free Will is gone,

Thrown to the wind alongside caution,

I cannot bear to oppose, 

Nor can I object.

For if I do I can assure the end.

I guess I'm doomed forever,

To thrive in this bubble of despair.

The girl looked back at her finished work, as two tears escaped her sweet eyes and slowly made it's descent onto the blue pages of her diary. It shattered into a million pieces, leaving her trademark tearstains on her blue pages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Still interested? I hope so. Yes, I know I'm evil, maybe in the next part, you will find out who it is.

# Everything in this fic is original, including the awful poetry written by me. 

# Anyway, Do you know which Digimon character it is now? Keep on guessing. Remember that I am always more than happy to read Reviews or E-mails. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: _sigh_ Don't these things ever stop? Oh well. Here I go---Everything in this fic is mine, except for the characters from Digimon, that is. So please, don't sue me.

**__**

Tear Stained Pages 3

"I'm home!" called a female voice. 

Two crimson eyes widened as she heard the voice. Oh no, she's home, the girl thought with dread. Maybe if I stay in my room, she'll just leave me alone for once. 

Boom, boom, boom. The sounds of footsteps connected with the wooden steps.

Damn it! Why can't she just leave me alone? The girl brushed back a few strands of her auburn hair and stood up from her chair. She gripped her doorknob and opened the door to find a pair of eyes burning with anger. The woman flew past the daughter and put her hands on her hip.

"Sora! Didn't I specifically tell you to quit sports altogether! You quit soccer, and then you went right into tennis. I put up with that long enough. I told you since last week to quit tennis!"

"Stop it Mama! Just because you own a very successful flower shop, and inherited this house doesn't mean I have to become a full-blooded lady! Why can't you see that I do what I do, because I love it!"

"No Sora, I'm doing this for your own good," her mother replied.

Fire burned in Sora's crimson eyes. "For my own good?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I'm concerned about you. You seem so stressed out. If you had no sports to engage in, then you'd be okay!"  


"No! It's not tennis that has me like this! It's the schoolwork! The tests! The projects! SAT's (Do they have that in Japan? If not, then it's in my story.)! Tennis is the only thing that keeps me grounded. It's my passion, my love. The only thing that I love about school. You can't make me something I'm not."

"Sora, I want you to wear more-"

"But I do wear dresses! I'm wearing one right now."

"You didn't let me finish," her mother reprimanded. 

"No forget it Mom! I already work at the flower shop."

"I want you to work there after school everyday, and-"

"But I want to play tennis, not work in a flower shop!"

"You will quit tennis. You will work in that flower shop everyday."

"But-"

"No buts about it. My decision is final. No more tennis. You need to concentrate more on your schoolwork."

"I have all A's! I'm just stressed out over the amount of work, and tennis isn't a burden to me! It helps me to unwind! Why can't you understand?" Tears threatened to surface.

"Sora, I just want you to be more like-"

"You? I can't! I'm not you! I'm me! Sora Takenouchi, your daughter! Why can't you ever except anything I do? Why can't you ever praise me when I do well in something? I thought you and me had an understanding after that incident when Myotismon and his cretins invaded Earth. I guess I was wrong." 

Mrs. Takenouchi could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "Sora…" She reached out to touch her arm, but Sora jerked her arm away coldly.

"You just can't accept me can you?"

Mrs. Takenouchi avoided her daughter's eyes.

"Why can't you understand me?" By now, tears carelessly trailed down her cheeks as she ran out of the house.

"Wait! Sora!" She tried to run after her daughter, but by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, an empty doorway greeted her. What's wrong with me? I'm doing exactly what my mom did to me. "Oh Sora…I'm so sorry…" Mrs. Takenouchi fell to the floor crying. This was too much…being a single parent… How can I do this to her? I know exactly how she feels. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" More tears fell from Sora's eyes as she ran and ran. She didn't care where she ended up. She just had to get away. 

The faint sound of thunder was heard, as the cloudy sky let a few raindrops escape.

Sora finally slowed down, and looked upwards. A tiny drop of water fell on her nose. "Rain…" She looked over to her left to see a mother and father holding a little girl's hand. They were running to their car. Look how happy they are. When I was her age, I had no father…More tears escaped her crimson eyes, as she took off in another sprint.

The rain began to come down harder, as the sky quickly turned black and the streets became deserted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Finally, the waiting is over. Were you right or were you wrong? Still Interested? I hope so. 

I think I might throw in some romance in the next part. But I guarantee it won't be Taiora. Sorry Taiora fans, it will be Matt/Sora. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading. :::sigh::: I hope it does not discourage you from reading on.

Well what do you think of this so far? Please let me know.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I appreciate it! J


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: _sigh_ Don't these things ever stop? Oh well. Here I go---Everything in this fic is mine, except for the characters from Digimon, that is. So please, don't sue me.

**__**

Tear Stained Pages 4

Mrs. Takenouchi stared out the window worriedly. Where was she? Where is my daughter? This has happened before, but she's never stayed away this long. And now it's raining and dark and… "Oh Sora…Please come home soon…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Tai both sighed for the fifteenth time. They both closed their books simultaneously. 

"Where is she?" Matt demanded.

"How should I know?" Tai replied.

"Wasn't she the one who said don't be late?"

"Yeah, it's been an hour now. We can't study without her…she's the one with an A in Calculus." Matt frowned. "You don't think anything is wrong with her do you?"

"Why Ishida, do you like her or something?" Tai asked slyly.

Matt's cheeks betrayed him. "Umm…no. She's my best friend, besides you of course. It's just that it's very unlike Sora to be late."

"Yeah you're right," Tai agreed.

"I'll go call her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No sorry Mrs. Takenouchi, she isn't here."

"Oh."

"Did you check the Ishidas? She's supposed to be there, along with Tai. She has to tutor them in Calculus or something."

"Okay thanks." Mrs. Takenouchi put down the phone and got out the phone book. She found the number and was about to pick up the phone when it rang. She jumped back in surprise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? Are you sure?" Matt asked worriedly. Tai looked at him curiously. "Okay, we'll go see if we can find her." Matt hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sora, she got into a fight with her mom."

"Not again!" Tai exclaimed. 

"She doesn't know where Sora is," Matt stated.

"What?" Tai's eyes were wide with concern.

"Come on Tai, let's go find her."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tai said grabbing his coat. "We can split up."

"Call me on my cell if you find her and I'll do the same."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now, the rain was pouring and the wind was picking up. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder shook the ground. And in the midst of this storm, one girl ran walked through the streets with tears blending in with the rain.

Sora's legs were burning, and her feet killed her. So tired…she felt so tired…and so weak… Sora looked around her. Where am I? The world began spinning, and Sora had to steady herself on a building. Her vision was becoming blurry. She could feel herself falling. But before she hit the ground, she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai ran through the park. No Sora. He ran to all of her favorite places. Still no Sora. Where could she be? He wondered in frustration. 

She had been his best friend for so long…he felt so close to her…he had always protected Sora. She was like a sister to him, besides Kari. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. He shook his head and called out again, "Sora!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain began to fall harder. While Tai covered the familiar territory of Odaiba, Matt went to the outskirts of Odaiba. Where are you? Matt wondered. "Sora!" Why doesn't she answer? "Sora!" Matt stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it! Where are you?" 

Matt looked straight ahead and literally felt his heart stop for a moment. Through the rain, he could make out the figure of a girl lying on the sidewalk. "Please don't let that be her…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Stay tuned for Part 5! It will come out shortly. I hope this still interests you. Geez, I sure do a lot of hoping. :::chuckles to self:::

## Please Review. And once again, thanks everyone, who reviewed.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: _sigh_ Don't these things ever stop? Oh well. Here I go---Everything in this fic is mine, except for the characters from Digimon, that is. So please, don't sue me.

**__**

Tear Stained Pages 5

As Matt got closer, he could see shoulder length brown hair belonging to a girl about his age. "Oh no…It is Sora!" He immediately knelt down and turned her over. Her light blue dress was stuck to her body. Matt checked her pulse and sighed in relief. She's alive!

He then whipped out his cell to call Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She's unconscious?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Just call Mrs. Takenouchi and get over to her house. I'll bring Sora."

"Okay. Take care of her. Bye." 

She fainted from exhaustion, but who knows how long she was out there. Oh Sora…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt lifted the limp girl in his arms. He noticed the rain was starting to let up, but he didn't care. His only concern was to get her out of the cold rain and into a warm blanket. 

I wonder how long she's been like this… Matt held her tightly as he ran through the rainy night. Oh Sora, Sora, Sora…Please be okay. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything ever happened to you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mrs. Takenouchi paced back and forth, as Tai attempted to calm her down.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now."

"Calm down, he'll be here. I know Matt will bring her here," Tai said soothingly. 

Knock! Knock!

Mrs. Takenouchi hurriedly opened the door to find a drenched Matt Ishida with a shivering Sora in his arms. "Oh no…Is she…"

"She's okay, but we need to get her out of these clothes, she's shivering," Matt stated in a tone thick with worry.

"Leave that to me," Mrs. Takenouchi said. Matt followed her into Sora's room and put her gently on the bed. Tai ushered a distressed Matt out of Sora's room and into the living room.

Matt plopped down, and held his head in his hands. Tai followed suite and sat next to Matt. The silence was like fingernails on the chalkboard, and Tai decided to break it. "You like her don't you?"

Matt's head shot up immediately. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't try to cover it up with Mr. I'm Too Cool To Admit My Feelings. Don't tell me you don't think she's not pretty."

Matt glared. "Sure she's hot, but Sora's just a friend. My best friend. And what about you Tai? Don't tell me you don't think she is either."

"Cut that crap Matt. Of course she's beautiful, but you know very well that she is my best friend and she is like a sister to me. Why don't you admit you like her? You two are perfect for each other."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. She was the only one who ever understood you. I mean, I still don't understand you. Remember the Digiworld?"

Matt remained silent.

"Matt, I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

"So? That doesn't prove a thing."

"Who does she come to now, for advice? You and her have been spending a lot of time together," Tai pointed out.

Matt's cheeks betrayed his "too cool" act as he attempted to glare at his friend.

"And besides, every time I bring up Sora, you get this sparkle in your eyes. Trust me Matt, you two are perfect for each other."

"And what makes you so sure? Do you know something?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Well…"

Matt leered closer to Tai. "Spit it out."

"Sora told me she thinks you're cute, _really cute_." Tai got up and left Matt alone with his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is she doing?" 

Mrs. Takenouchi got up from the bed and turned to Tai. "The same."

Tai could see her eyes were red and puffy. "Don't worry, she's a fighter. She'll pull through this."

"I hope so…"

Tai felt a tug on his arm as he was leaving. He turned to see Mrs. Takenouchi's eyes, shining with tears. "Tai," she began. "You don't think I was too hard on her do you? Maybe I was wrong."

"You did what you did because you love her, but sometimes you need to let her grow, and try new things."

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled. "And how did you become such a smart boy?"

"Since I met Sora."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand gently touched Matt's shoulder. "Matt, you can go and see her now."

"Thanks Mrs. Takenouchi."

"No, thank you, for bringing my daughter back."

Matt blushed. "Uh…well Sora's one of my best friends. She would've done the same."

"Matt, can you do me a favor? Watch after Sora for me. I need to go to a meeting, and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. I would like to cancel that meeting, but if I do, I might lose the flower shop."

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sorry it took so long, but my mother was in the hospital. She's okay now. 

Anyways, How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Both? Anyone? Comments?


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: _sigh_ Don't these things ever stop? Oh well. Here I go---Everything in this fic is mine, except for the characters from Digimon, that is. So please, **_don't sue me_** for that and **_don't sue me_ **for not getting this part out soon enough. It's NOT MY FAULT that I HAD TROUBLE with my browser and couldn't access Fanfiction.net. I actually wrote part 6 on Sunday. At least the problem was fixed.

**__**

Tear Stained Pages 6

Matt looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. A lock of her hair fell over her closed eyes, and he gently brushed it back. If only I could tell you how I really feel about you, Matt thought as he got up.

"I love you Sora," he said as he kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door.

Had he stayed a minute, he would have heard Sora whisper, "I love you too, Matt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt inspected the kitchen and attempted to locate where everything was located. "I've been in this kitchen too many times to count, and I can't even locate a pot!"

Twenty-five minutes and 2 seconds later…

"Aha!"

Matt pulled out a pot and began his task of making chicken soup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A sweet inviting aroma tickled a girl's nose and caused her to stir. In the darkness, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of crimson rubies. Sora's eyes adjusted to the darkness as she sat up and looked around her.

What? How did I get here? And mmm…What is that smell?

Throwing aside her blanket, Sora groggily got up. She steadied herself against the wall. 

"Ohhh…" she groaned. Pain shot through her legs as she slipped her sore feet into a pair of heavenly soft slippers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt now started to make some tea for himself and some for Sora if she woke up soon. A voice disturbed him from his merry work.

"Matt?"

"Sora? You're awake!" Matt gave her a hug. "You had _me_ and everyone else so worried." 

Sora smiled to herself, as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, and heard his concerned voice. "Oh Matt, I'll be fine." She pushed him away, but felt a little light-headed. Of course, Matt steadied her and led her to the kitchen table.

"You'd better sit down, and don't even try to tell me that you don't." When she sat down, Matt smiled. "There, that's better. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Uhhh…Matt? Where's my mom?" 

"She had a meeting regarding the ownership of the flower shop. She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon and had asked me to watch over you."

"And you didn't decline?"

"How could I?" Matt stared at Sora's questioning eyes. He could feel something shoot through his body, every time he laid eyes on her. He quickly looked away and started to make the tea. 

Sora shivered at the way his blue eyes made her feel. No one but him, could make her feel that way, that special way… She watched as Matt broke their gaze and went to pour the hot water into two cups. "Hey Matt, how did I get here?"

With his back still turned, Matt's cheeks took on a rosy tone as he spoke. "I went looking for you and carried you back here."

"And you went out in the storm to find me?"

Matt stayed silent as he poured milk into the cups.

"Matt?" When he didn't answer, and put some sugar in the tea, she got up. "Matt, tell me why." She gently turned Matt around, so she could see his face.

"I'm not the only one, Sora. Tai went out too."

"But why did you carry me? You could have easily told Tai to get his car and give you a ride." She stared at his face, but he avoided her eyes. "Matt look at me."

He lifted his head up and looked her straight in the eyes. "I did it because you're my friend, my best friend…and I wanted…"

"Wanted what Matt?" Her eyes searched Matt's intense blue eyes.

Matt summoned up his courage. He had never been like this before. What's wrong with me? Now's my chance. I have to tell her. "I wanted to personally see you were safe, and I just couldn't stand to wait in the rain when you were unconscious in my arms. And besides, you know Tai. We'd probably be waiting for an hour before he'd get there."

"So-"

Matt hushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "Wait, I'm not finished yet. So, I ran to your house with you tightly against me. It was the fastest way to get you out of the rain. Me, I didn't care about. It was you that had me worried. It's because of how I felt about you." Matt put his hands on her shoulders. "Sora, if anything ever happened to you, I'd go crazy. I couldn't live without the one girl who understands me and doesn't chase me around. I couldn't live without the one girl who completes me. Well Sora Takenouchi, you are that one girl who completes me, and I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

## I hope that this is still keeping you all interested. 

## Review, that is all I ask of you. One simple request, review. I want to know what you think, even if you don't like it. If you don't could you please tell me why?


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: _sigh_ Don't these things ever stop? Oh well. Here I go---Everything in this fic is mine, except for the characters from Digimon, that is. So please, **_don't sue me_** for that and **_don't sue me_ **for not getting this part out soon enough. 

**__**

Tear Stained Pages 7

What? Did he just say-

"Yes I said I love," Matt said.

Surprise crossed Sora's face. "H-how'd you know what I was thinking?"

Matt leaned closer. "It was written all over your face."

Sora stepped back. Suddenly she felt as if the floor beneath her feet was spinning.

"Sora are you okay?" Concern flashed across Matt's face.

"I-I don't feel so good. I-" Sora couldn't finish her sentence as her vision became darker and darker till her eyes closed. She could feel herself fall into a pair of strong arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt watched over the pale girl lying on the couch. Oh Sora…please, please be okay. I'm sorry. I declare my love for you and you faint. Just great, now she'll think it was all a dream or something. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at her beautiful face…her smooth skin…now pale…

"Ohhh…"

Matt watched as her eyes flutter open. A smile spread over his face at the sight of her eyes. 

"Matt?" Sora tried to get up, but she was no match for Matt's arms.

"Oh no you don't. You're still weak, and need some rest. now, I'm going to get your tea, and I don't want you to get up. Understand me?"

"But Matt, I-"

"No Sora," Matt replied firmly.

Sora sighed and let her head rest on the pillow. As soon as Matt left the living room, Sora sat up and slowly planted her feet on the carpet. She put one hand on the couch, and was about to get up when…

"Sora!"

Sora jumped at the voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to get up? Now lay down and don't get up."

"Fine," she replied annoyed. Sora fell back on the couch and crossed her arms angrily.

About a minute later, Matt returned with two cups of tea in his hand. "Here you go madam."

"Am I allowed to sit up, your highness?"

A frown crossed the blonde's face. "Sora…"

"I just thought I should ask," she replied sarcastically.

"Sora, would you stop being so difficult? And yes you can sit up. I'm just trying to do what's best for you." 

"I'm sorry Matt. I hate just lying down. Thanks for the tea." She slowly sat up and accepted the cup of tea as Matt sat on the couch in front of Sora.

As she brought the cup to her ruby lips, Matt felt mesmerized by this simple graceful action. He couldn't tear his eyes away from this goddess. 

Sora stopped what she was doing, as she looked at Matt. Why is he staring at me? Could it be that it wasn't a dream? Did he actually declare his love for me? No, that couldn't have happened. 

"Matt?"

He remained silent and continued to stare at her with this dreamy look on his face.

"Matt? Matt? Matt? Matt!"

"Huh? What?"

"I was trying to get your attention, but you just kept staring at me. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it."

"Help what?" 

"Help but become mesmerized by you."

"W-what?" 

A rosy color filled her pale cheeks, much to Matt's enjoyment. Matt got up and walked over to Sora. "Are you finished with that?"

"Huh? This? Why yes. I'm done." She surrendered her cup over to Matt and watched as he left the room. Can it be true? Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen…

"Come on Matt. Get a grip. You've got to tell her again." 

Matt held his head in his hands. I've got to make her see that she didn't dream my confession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt walked into the living room with a sly smile on his face. 

"Gee Matt, I was beginning to think you got lost in the kitchen."

Matt silently walked to where Sora was seated and kneeled down in front of her. Courage, Matt. Man, I sure wish I had Tai's crest right now.

"Uhh…Matt?" A blush spread across her face as she noticed the way he was staring at her. "What are you doin-"

She was cut off by Matt's finger. He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Shhh…don't speak. Just listen." He moved his finger away from her soft lips and cupped her cheek. "Sora, you weren't dreaming. I did tell you I loved you. You complete me."

Sora was speechless as she recounted his words to her before she fainted. He loves me. Sora was so wrapped up in her thought that she didn't notice Matt leaning closer to her till she felt his breath. "Matt…I love you too. I just never knew how to tell you. But-but I've felt the same way for you for a quite a while."

A smile spread over Matt's face as he heard the words he longed to hear. "Sora, you are incredible. Your beauty, spirit, mind, heart, soul, and-"

"Matt," Sora repremanded. She gazed into the pair of sapphires in front of her. "Why don't you just kiss me?"

"Your wish is my command." And with that, he brought his lips to hers. He could literally feel himself floating.

Sora closed her eyes, lost in the kiss, love, and passion that surged through Matt's body and melted into hers. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. Almost like she was…no she was floating. It was magic. That's what it was. 

Sometime during the kiss, Matt ended up on top of Sora and her arms circled his neck as his hands cradled her. They both kissed deeper, not wanting to let go. Passion touched their hearts, synchronizing their beats. Love and friendship encompassed the two, cutting off the world around them and leaving them as the only two beings. Pleasure tickled their senses as they fell deeper into each other.

When they finally managed to part, they stayed for a few minutes, recovering from the kiss. 

"Wow. You're amazing, incredible and you're mine. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"And I must be the luckiest girl in the world. And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up on me?"

"Uh…" Red quickly painted over Matt's face as Sora's face lit up into a smile. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Sora teased.

"What? You don't believe me? Then maybe I should really give you a reason to believe I'm not sorry," Matt replied slyly.

"Oh? And how might you do that? By kissing me again?" Sora asked innocently.

"But of course." 

For the second time, Matt met Sora's lips in another electrifying kiss. And of course, they fell deeper into each other as the world melted away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The End! 

Please Review! I hope that this lived up to your expectations!

Sorry this took so long to finish, but I was being bombarded with schoolwork and I was sick. Stay tuned a new fic.


End file.
